The Collins, the Swans and the Cullens
by mrscullenallday
Summary: Edward left. Bella was changed. She met the Collins and the hotty Justin Collin. The Collins and the Cullens met. Edward asoumed something up with Bella and Jessie. Will Edward get Bella back or lose her forever. This goes to my friend Justin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Justin Collins**

He left me. That's all I can say. He didn't want me.

As he ran into the forest I tried to follow him. As I ran after him the darkness comsumed me.

There was a sound in the distance. I turned around and started to walk the way I came from.

" Well, well. Look what we have here. A stray cat. Too bad." the voice was close. Now I am getting scared. But it sounded very familiar.

I started to run trying to get home.

" Look the cat trying to run. That won't get you no where little one," out of the darkness a figure came out of the shadows. Victoria.

Her hair was redder then ever. Her eyes were black. She was hungry, or thrsty.

" Victoria, you look well."

" You don't look well, Bella." Oh so she notice. She just smiled at me.

" I'm not scared of you, you know"

" Really, I know that your heart broken. I heard everything." Oh shit

" So, your point is?" the bad girl thing is starting to slip.

" So, your unprotected. Now I am going to suck you skenny ass dry. Thats my point" she smiled and went for my neck.

The last thing I remember was after Victoria bit me someone killed her. The last sounds I heard was her screams. The last thing I felt was someone picking me up.

As the burning spread through my body. I could heard everything around me. There someone in the distany breatheing. I could tell what he was lising to music because I could hear it. I knew that I was turning into a vampire because I felt this pain before. It wasen't as bad as the first time, but it still hurt like hell.

I knew the transformation was almost complete because all the burning went streght to my heart. I could even hear the last beats of it.

Bump Bump Bump

Bump Bump

Bump

And....Nothing

All the pain was gone. No more burning. No more pain.

I opened my eyes to a very bright light. I could see a different colors and a unknown color.

I felt someone in the room with me but they stop breatheing.

_Damn I hope that she doesn't kill me _

" Way would I kill you?" It was a male. I couldn't she his face because I didn't get up yet.

" Oh shit you can read my mind?!"

" No shiten shrelock"

" Wow smart mouth on you there sexy."

I sat up so I can see his face. He had black hair. Pale skin. Gold eyes. He was no Edward but he was very and very sexy.

"Like what you you see cutie?" I didn't even know I was staring at him for any amount of time.

"What's your name cutie?"

" Bella Swan, whats yours?"

"Justin Collins"

You drink animals?"

"Hell yeah and human food. I like hot dogs."

" What?!"

" Me, and you are special. Not like retarded but like talented. We can do thing other vams can't do. Cool anit it?"

"Very."

"So, lets the met the rest of the gang."

" 'Kay Justin."

"Can you do something for me first?"

" What do you want?"

"Can you put some clothes on. You boobs are in my face." I haden't notice that I was nude. " When you put some clothes on, come down stairs 'kay?"

" 'Kay"

**That's the end of this chapter. I probley would have the next chapter up tonite. Maybe. I don't own Twilight or the charaters. Just Justin and his covern, not Bella though.**

**To bad....**

**Thanks:)**

**mrscullenallday**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Meeting the Collins**

I had put on a black sweater and black skinny jeans. Wow they have alot of black.

I step out thr room into the hallway. About 3 doors down was the stairs. I walked down into the living room and there sat the most beautiful people I have ever seen.

There was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She was sitting on the long white sofa. Next to her was another male. He had red hair and blue eyes also, but his was much softer then the female. He looked me up and down like I was meat. It was kind of flattering. Next to him was another female. She looked so tiny. She had brown hair and green eyes. She kind of reminded me of a combo of Anglea and Alice. I miss them. In the recliner was Justin.

"So Bella, you finnaly put some clothes on and came down." Justin just laughed.

" I spared you from looking at my boobs."

"True, now let me introduce you to the family Bells." I had pulled up a chair that was in corner of the room next to Justin.

"Well.." I didn't have anything to say.

"Well, lets start with the red head over there" He pointed to the one with red hair and blue eyes. "His name is Jessie Star, it's a gay name I know." Jessie just laughed and came over and tuck my hand in his and kissed it. If I was human I would turned ten different shades of red.

"Don't mind Justin he is a stupid, Bella," He let go of my hand and walked backed over the his seat and winked at me. I would have fainted. If I was human.

Justin strugged Jessie's coment off and continue. "The bimbo over there..." the blond "..is Stripperpole Leoretta" Justin laughed and fell out of his chair, rolling on the foor.

The blond put up the lamp, that so happened to be unplugged, and through at him, landing right on his face. But he just kept on laughing.

"No, my name is not Stripperpole Leoretta. It's Leoretta Jinkings. Your an ass Justin. But, you can call me Leory or Leo." She came over and patted me over the head. It was comforting.

By this time Justin had picked his self off the floor and sat back in the chair.

"Okay, the little one over there is Mea Right. She hardy says two words to people, but she is friendly." The little girl raised her hand and waved at me and I raised my hand back.

"Okay, now everyone knows each other. Jessie, me, you, X-box, Halo, Your going down bitch."

"Suck dick Justin, you anit goin' win." He rolled his eyes at Justin.

"Lets see who is going to be sucking dick when I am through your gay ass."

"But, I am not gay."

"Whatever!" They had wonder off into the next room.

Leoretta and Mea came over to me.

"Bella we need to talk, please" She sounded upset.

"'Kay" We had came back into the room where I had changed room had dark blue walls and dark blue curtains. With a gold strip around the top of the walls.

"This will be your room" Leory said and sat on the bed with Mea.

"So, whats up." I really didn't want to know.

"I am going to say this really quick so listen please." she contiuned "Charlie and everyone thinks that you got into the plane crash that happened yesterday. You was out for four days."

"Oh, why so long?" I thought it was only for three days.

"Because we are special like Justin said, we will expian it better once you get all your powers."

"What happened to Victoria?"

"She was killed by me. I hated that stupid bitch anyways." She made a face that looked like she was in discuse.

"Oh, by the way where are we anyway?" We can't be in Fork.

"Delaware Valley, we are moving to Canada once the spring rolls around." Wow, we are a long way from Forks.

"Bella?" I had almost forgotten about Mea, until she said something.

"Yes,"

"Do you like to read," Okay?

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I was going to go to the book store and thought you may wanted to go?" She is so sweet.

"Sure, I'll go with you." I smiled at her. She smiled a smile that will make all the hate in the world disapear.

"First.." Leory said "We are going shopping because Bella is not goth or emo or rocker, or whatever the hell Justin is today. She is.... Well I don't know what the fuck she is she just need some damn color in her dull ass life." Wow, she didn't even breathe for that one. Mea just giggled and stepped out the room.

We came down the stairs to see the boys going at it on the X-Box in Halo. Leory want over and unplugged the game.

"What the fuck Leo, I was kicking his ass before you unplugged it!" Justin was in her face by then.

"Was not, I was." Jessie was in his face now.

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not "

"Was too"

"Was not"  
"Was too"

"IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!!" The whole room was silent after Leorys outberst.

"Good, now.." she said.." we are going to the mall, to buy Bella some cloths. You guys are coming to. Got that?" They nodded and ran outside.

I knew today was going to be a long day.

**Did you like it, hate it, what?**

**I hate to say this but I don't own Twilight.**

**FORSHITZEL:)**

**mrscullenallday**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Welcome Back! Jerk!_**

Today we just moved into a new home. Also, we are going to a new school. I hate school. It has been 45 years and I still have to go to school. But, we weren't starting until tomorrow. The house was beautiful. It was a huge! I was a brick mansion and had four white pliers in the front. The windows had black shutters and a gray roof. When we walked in it was a amazing site. There was two grand stair cases that lend to the top floor. If you walked under the stairs it lead to a ballroom. Large enough for for about 50 people.

"Okay everyone the first room that you get to is yours you can switch if you don't like it. But the other person has to agree." Justin said.

"Okay everyone, ready, set GO!" Everyone ran, I picked the first room I got to.

I got the room that was in the tower. It was really amazing. It was cream white and burgundy. It had an fireplace and had a view of the forest.

"Hey Bells! I like your room!" Leoretta came in and sat on the edge. "So, do you think that you would like your new job at the high school." I had had a job as a teacher at the high school else was going to. I was the music teacher.

"No, I just know that Justin will be making rude comment all day." I had my head in my hands.

"It will be okay, also I am in that class too. I will keep him in check 'kay?" She gave me the "look" so I had no choice.

"Hay Bells I have an idea of what you could wear tommorow." Justin came in with a bag in his hand.

"It better not be one of these nasty fancity teacher things." I really scared of what was in that bag.

"No I promise, just look." He handed me the bag and I dumped all the stuff on to the bed.

There was black Gucci glasses that were really cute. Also there was a turtleneck sweater dress in there that had designs and rhinestones on it. There was also, some shimmering black pumps in there too.

"Wow, thanks Justin, this is nice." That was a first...

"Yeah well don't bend over though. Or the teens might get a full view of you ass, okay?"

"'Kay."

"Alright lets leave Bella alone so she can get dress." Leoretta and Justin walked out.

After I got out of the shower I decided that I would wear the dress. Even if it was hell-a (my new word) short. I put my hair in a sloppy bun and met everyone down stairs.

"Bells, you will be taking another because we don't want anyone to know that we live together yet." Jessie said.

"Fine with me." I left before everyone else so I can get some time before my classes.

Today was going to be a hard day.

**So Bella thing it's going to be a hard day, well she don't know what is in store for her on her first day.**

**E*B is going to be soon. I promise. If you have any question fell free to ask. There will be a second part to this chapter.**

**BYE- BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that ya probley hate me . I am sorry. I read more than I write here is the next chapter.**

* * *

When I got to the school I went stright to the libaray. There was no one there but someone with hair sticking out in every place. But, I inored him. I went all the way to the back to the romance scection. I sat at an empty table by my self. I put my I-Pod in my ears and read and listen to music.

"Hi sexy," a boy with slick black hair came up to me and said.

"What the hell do you want dumbass," I said.

He got really close to my face and said, " You, me , on the table, now!" Then he grabbed my arm.

"Get the hell off of my arm asswipe!"

"Come one sexy you know that you want this dick."

"You want have a dick to use when I finish with you," Someone said behind me.

I turn around and there was...

* * *

**I will write later and will probley write more. I went to the eye doctor and I am as blind as a bat. I will write for the other story too. Promise.**

**Mrscullenallday**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Alice!

"What the hell do you want?" the boy said.

"Your touching my sister, you dumbass!" There stood little Alice Cullen.

While she and they boy had a staring contest, I pulled away from the boy and grabbed his balls. He looked at me and pain shoot across his face.

"If you ever, ever touch me again, I will be plucking grapes!" I focus my power and made it so that it will be hurt when he pee.

"Please let me go! I'm sorry!" I let him go and walked away, ignoring Alice.

I walked to my next class and sat all the way in the back. I did not want to be the center of attention, again. Just as class started, someone walked in the door. I did not look up because I knew it would be one of the Cullen's. I could smell vampire in the air.

"Hello, Bella," I looked up and there was Rosalie.

"Hi," I mumbled. I knew the question would start too.

"So..," she said, I knew it was coming.

"What do you want, last time I remember you never liked me."

"I know I'm sorry. It's just complicated…"

"Whatever,"

"But…"

"Miss Hale, please no speaking." The teacher called he out. Then the conversation stopped. Thank God.

The rest of the class went by with any word from Rosalie. That was a blessing. When the bell rang I got out of the room so qwick. Maybe a little too fast.


End file.
